


Of Mages, Toys, and One Cranky Elf

by darktensh17



Series: Two Mages and a Broody Elf [6]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders convince Fenris to wear a butt plug for the day. Threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mages, Toys, and One Cranky Elf

“You are both insane if you think I am going to wear that.” Fenris was not amused. Then again when it came to any of the suggestions that Anders and Hawke came up with he was rarely ever amused.

Hawke gave him the puppy eyes, or tried to; Fenris was the master of the puppy eyes though and would not fall for them. “Please, for us?”

“You did say you loved the feel of our cum inside you.” Anders added shrewdly, pressing a finger against Fenris’ entrance which was still filled with a combination of Hawke and Anders seed. 

The action caused Fenris to moan slightly and try to pull way a fierce scowl coming to his features. He was on his back on the bed, having just been thoroughly fucked by both Hawke and Anders, at the same time. He had no plans of moving from the bed for several hours, the ache of taking them both usually lasting that long even with Anders healing. “Where did you even get this idea and that device?” 

The guilty look they shared told him everything he needed to know. “You are both forbidden to speak to Isabela about our sexual encounters!” He would have turned away from them but Anders was standing between his legs and holding his hips, keeping him effectively trapped. “I hate you both.” 

Hawke climbed up on the bed and settled himself behind Fenris, lifting his shoulders so that Fenris was half lying in his lap. “But we love you.” He pressed a kiss to Fenris’ forehead. “I promise it will only be here at the estate, we won’t go anywhere else.”

Ander’s raised one of his legs and kissed the calf tenderly. “If it gets too uncomfortable or irritating we’ll take it out right away.” 

Damn them both, they knew he couldn’t really say no to them when it was something they really wanted. . .and he was rather curious as to what it would be like. “Fine but we are not leaving the house.” 

-

The toy felt odd, not unpleasant but he was incredibly aware of it every time he moved. Anders had spread his legs wide open and Hawke had pushed his hips up so that they could slide it in without an issues. Hawke said that Isabela called it a butt plug and Fenris could see why. Once firmly in place it had ensured that none of the seed within could leak out. It also made his ass feel hyper sensitive anytime it was brushed as the longer end of the plug tended to brush his prostate ever so slightly when pushed. 

While the toy did not hinder his movements, particularly walking, it made it slightly more awkward and Fenris was determined to stay in bed until night came and the butt plug was removed. He was certainly more than content to curl up with a book and have both Anders and Hawke spoil him in return for him doing this for them. Though he still did not understand what the attraction of this was for them, other than causing him to shudder in pleasure every time they rubbed his bottom. Perhaps he should simply chalk it up to the fact that they were both enormous perverts. At least they were making this worth his while.

Fenris should have known that something was going to go wrong though, it always did because apparently the Maker or Creators, or whoever was up there, hated him. 

Some time in the late afternoon while the three of them were curled up and taking a light nap, Bodahn knocked on the door. When Hawke answered the door he bowed politely. “Begging your pardon Master Hawke but Guard Captain Aveline is here, she says it’s urgent and that you, Messere Anders and Messere Fenris need to come right away.”

While Fenris couldn’t see Hawke’s face from where he was, he could hear the frown in the man’s voice when he answered. “Alright Bodahn, tell her we will be down shortly.” 

The dwarf bowed again and hurried out of the room. 

When Hawke turned back to them Fenris made sure he could see how not amused he was.

“I know Fenris, we promised that we wouldn’t go out but Aveline wouldn’t come here and ask for all of us if it wasn’t important.” Hawke told him with a sigh that held a note of annoyance to it. “Let’s just get dressed, see what she wants and go from there.” 

They were soon dressed and gathered in the foyer to speak with Aveline. Fenris could tell by the look on her face that something serious had occurred. 

“Hawke, I need your help.” Aveline’s voice was steady but there was a sense of urgency to it. “There’s been a series of attacks on not only caravan’s but anyone travelling the Wounded Coast. I sent some of my guardsman up there but they haven’t returned.” It does not take a mage to understand where her greatest concern is.

“Donnic is with them.” Was all Hawke needed to say as he nodded to Fenris and Anders and fell in to step with Aveline. “Tell me all the details on the way.” 

The walk was treacherous for Fenris. He was concerned for Donnic of course, the guardsman being one of the few outside of Hawke’s immediate group that he would call his friend. Even more so though was the constant presence of the toy within him, which shifted every time he moves. He tried to ignore Anders as the mage glanced at him with a knowing grin, if not for he and Hawke, Fenris would not be in this situation. Fenris could only hope that it would not affect his ability to fight. 

When it did come time to fight; mostly lowly bandits and thieves, though the inclusion of two apostates made the fight slightly more difficult. Fenris found that so long as he kept his focus on the battle he completely forgot about the device. When the battle was done however and Donnic and the other guardsman rescued, with little injury thankfully, Fenris became quite aware of the toy, particularly after the adrenaline had run out.

While the others were checking over the guardsman, Fenris leaned against a nearby rock panting and trying to will his body to behave. Apparently while he had been fighting, the toy had done more than merely brush against his prostate. His body had been reacting to it the whole time without him realising and he was now sporting a fairly painful erection. He swore to himself that when they got back home he was going to kill both Hawke and Anders painfully. 

When Hawke came over to check on him, Fenris nearly murdered him right then and there. “Are you alright? You’re flushed and panting. You weren’t injured were you?” Little things like this usually made Fenris fairly happy, knowing that Hawke and Anders both cared about his welfare and, usually, did not wish to see him in a position of discomfort. Today though was different.

“No I am not injured!” Fenris made sure to keep his voice low but did not try to reign in the anger behind it. “You promised me that we would remain home! I only agreed because of that! And no- !” Hawke’s hand settling against his erection had Fenris’ breaking off his words with a sudden gasp of surprise mixed with pleasure.

It seemed Hawke’s worry had disappeared completely as soon as Fenris had begun his tirade. “Heh, I see what the problem is now. You’re all hot and bothered. We can’t have that now.” 

As Hawke turned to call Anders over, Fenris decided that death wasn’t good enough for the two of them, they needed to be tortured slowly first, driven mad with pleasure only to have it denied to them. He would definitely get his revenge for this.

“Is something wrong? Fenris! You’re not hurt are you? You’re face is so red!” Anders hurried over to them, worry plastered across his face, when he got close enough to take in the scene though he laughed and shook his head. “I guess you liked the toy more than you thought you were going to.”

Fenris growled under his breath, fighting back a moan as Hawke squeezed him through his leggings. “I will get you both for this.” 

Hawke, curse him, laughed in delight. “I’m looking forward to that, but for now we should head back and get this take care of. Anders hand me your coat so that Fenris can retain his dignity.” 

As much as he would have liked to have snapped at them both about this being their fault, which it was, Fenris did not wish to be made a spectacle of in front of Aveline and the city guard. Begrudgingly he accepted the coat and wrapped it around himself. “I hate you both so much.” He spit our irritably for good measure, before stomping away from them, ignoring their twin laughs as they followed after him.

By the time they reached Kirwall Fenris could barely stand, the toy was nestled deeply within him and walking was torturous. If it wasn’t for his pride, and the fact that he was angry at them, Fenris would have accepted either Hawke or Anders offer to carry him, instead he walked every step of the way back to Kirkwall and up to Hightown on his own. 

Aveline bid them farewell when they reached Hawke’s mansion and thanked them for their aid. Both she and Donnic gave him an odd look, Donnic looking slightly pitying, before they bid their goodbyes and left. Afterward Fenris, Hawke and Anders entered Hawke’s mansion where his lovers ignored his wishes and he was swept off his feet by Hawke and carried upstairs. 

When they got to the bedroom the two of them immediately began to strip Fenris. Once he was completely bare they laid him on the bed on his stomach. He hadn’t made it easy for them but all his struggling had merely excited them. Why had he fallen for such huge perverts?

Fenris squirmed as one of them slowly removed the toy from his tender ass. “I will get you two perverts for this!” The way he was panting, and the moan that escaped him during the last few words likely made it less threatening. By the way Hawke laughed and Anders chuckled, he knew that they were definitely not intimidated. 

“You’re too cute Fenris, we love your feistiness.” Hawke’s voice was full off amusement as he spoke. “You’re just as bad as us or you wouldn’t agree to these things.”

Fenris couldn’t help but moan as one of them spread his cheeks apart, exposing his hole to them. When a finger worked its way inside, he almost came unglued.

“Your hole is sucking my finger in Fenris. I can feel our seed still in you, but I think you could use a little more.” Anders, Fenris’ mind told him through a have of pleasure. “Do you want us? It wouldn’t take much lubrication; you’re still nice and loose. I’ve got three fingers in you now.” 

The bed shifted as Hawke sat down next to Fenris, turning his head to capture Fenris’ mouth in a deep kiss. “What do you want love?” 

Fenris nipped at Hawke’s lip, not quite hard enough to draw blood. “You know what I want. The more you tease me the more horribly I will punish you both.” 

The way Hawke laughed, left no doubt that he was not at all bothered by Fenris’ threat. “You’re so cute when you’re fierce. Anders and I are looking forward to your retribution.” 

“Oh yes, you’re going to make us feel so much remorse.” Anders piped in. “But for now let us show you how sorry we are for having put you through all that torture today.”

Hawke hummed in agreement and helped Fenris up to his knees. “It’s true, we have to repent.” 

Fenris scoffed at them. “As though you are remorseful at all. Your only pleas would be for more and not for forgiveness.”

Anders chuckled as he settled himself down on the bed, kneeling in front of Hawke with Fenris between them. “He’s on to us Hawke.” 

“We’re going to have to be less obvious and also to ravish him more.” 

Even as they were talking they were moving into position. Fenris wrapped his arms around Hawke’s neck, nipping at it in retaliation for their mockery, even as Anders lifted his hips while Hawke guided his and Anders erections to Fenris’ entrance. Fenris half-moaned, half-whimpered as the heads pushed past the tight ring as he was lowered on to them. It burned at first but Anders used magic to soothe the pain, and once he was fully seated, they waited until Fenris gave them the signal to begin moving. 

There was nothing poetic or romantic about the sex. Fenris was hard and had been waiting too long for release. They moved together but only just, their bodies making raunchy noises as their flesh slapped against each other. One of Hawke’s large hands wrapped around Fenris erection and he became unglued. 

Pleas for release fell from Fenris lips in all of the languages known to him. He heard Anders chuckle firefly and then a hot mouth clamped around the tip of his left ear. That combined with Hawke’s stroking was enough to send Fenris over the edge. He gave a wordless cry as he came, spilling his seed over his own and Hawke’s belly. 

Anders grunted and pressed his face in to Fenris’ shoulder, suckling at the skin there and then biting down as he came. Hawke was more verbal, groaning loudly and moaning out Fenris’ name as he rode out his orgasm with small thrusts. Fenris hissed only slightly as they pulled out and then cuddled him between them. Fenris would never admit to them that this was one of his favourite things to do with them.

“So have you thought of a punishment yet?” 

Hawke’s voice roused him from his sleepy musings. Scratch that, he only enjoyed it when they kept their mouths shut.


End file.
